


A Whole New World

by patton_pending



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Disney Movies, Eating, Food, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Snacks & Snack Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patton_pending/pseuds/patton_pending
Summary: Virgil and Roman have a movie night, and Roman has a surprise in store for his beloved.[written for a writing challenge on tumblr by quietlypondering]
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 87





	A Whole New World

Virgil listened to the sound of popcorn in the microwave while Roman picked out tonight's movie. Based on the fact that he could hear Roman singing A Whole New World, he had a feeling they would be watching _Aladdin_. 

They had Disney marathon nights fairly regularly, usually every other week, but Roman seemed particularly excited for this one. Virgil couldn't figure out why, as nothing particularly significant was coming up, but he had given up trying to figure his boyfriend out a long time ago. 

Once the popcorn was done, he poured it into a bowl and mixed in the seasoning that he and Roman both liked — white cheddar — and brought it to the living room where Roman had already gotten the blanket fort on the couch set up. Virgil grinned as he laid down on the couch beneath the blanket roof and set the popcorn bowl on the floor in front of him. 

Roman was bouncing on the balls of his feet as he got the movie started, going over to the couch to lay beside Virgil — or, more accurately, on top of him. 

"Jesus, Princey!" Virgil exclaimed with a short laugh. "Warn a dude next time!"

Roman chuckled softly as he gently moved Virgil's hair out of his face. "The couch is comfier with you on it," he murmured as he kissed Virgil's forehead, resulting in a fiery blush to take over his features. 

They adjusted their position so that Roman was spooning Virgil and turned their attention to the movie, Roman noticeably more and more fidgety with every passing second. Virgil could feel his heartbeat with his chest pressed against his back, and he couldn't help but wonder what was going through his prince's mind. 

"You good, Ro?" he asked during the movie at one point, the sound of his voice causing Roman to minutely twitch. 

"Hm? Oh, yes, I'm quite alright. Wonderful, in fact, with you here, my dark and stormy knight," he purred as he pressed a kiss to the back of Virgil's head. Virgil smiled, satisfied with the answer for the time being. 

Once they got to the magic carpet ride scene, Roman sang along to the song softly in Virgil's ear. He smiled as he sang Jasmin's lines, clearly taking Roman by surprise. Roman leaned over him as he turned slightly to meet his prince's gaze. He lay on his back as Roman placed a delicate hand on his cheek, looking deep into Virgil's striking grey eyes as they sang in tandem. Once the song ended, Roman leaned down to press his lips to Virgil's, the kiss soft and sweet yet filled with passion and undying love. Virgil smiled against Roman's lips as he pulled away.

"God, I love you."

Roman returned the smile as he took Virgil's hand in his. "I love you too." He suddenly sat up, bringing Virgil up with him. "Which is why I must ask you the most important question."

Virgil could tell Roman was nervous, even with his confident attitude. This nervousness made Virgil nervous himself, and he hoped he was just jumping to conclusions. "Yeah, sure, what is it, Ro?"

Roman took Virgil's other hand with his free one and took a deep breath, Virgil giving his hands a light squeeze to give him support. Roman met his eyes once more, the corners of his mouth twitching upward into a shy smile. 

"Virgil... though you bathe in darkness, there is a distinct light that shines within you, and I see it in your eyes every day, and it makes me fall in love with you all over again. Before you... I... I had very little to push me towards tomorrow, and now that I have you, I want to experience a million tomorrows by your side. If you would do me the honour—" He got off the couch, on one knee on the floor, and reached into his pocket to pull out a small black box. "I would very much like to create a whole new world—" He opened the box to reveal a silver ring with diamonds embedded in it with all the colours of the rainbow. "With you." 

Virgil was near tears by the end of Roman's speech. He was never one for weddings, but he knew that a wedding with Roman as his groom was a dream come true.

"Y-Yeah!" he choked out. "Yeah! Let's - let's do it, let's get married!" 

Roman's smile was ten miles long as he put the ring on Virgil's finger, a tear slipping from his eye. Virgil tackled him into a hug, both of them openly crying as they held one another close. 

The moment was short lived as they both heard Patton ask, "HAS HE SAID YES YET?" from another room, followed quickly by Logan telling him to shut up.


End file.
